


from the ashes we will rise

by BSnows



Series: domestic clexa [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate ending to The 100's season 4 finale, Angst, Clexa will rise, F/F, Fluff, There's too much drama and I can't take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "Lexa," Clarke whispers, laying her head on the table, still holding onto the radio, "I'm scared.""I know," she hears Lexa whispering too, and it seems like she stopped crying. "Don't be afraid, Clarke. We both know that you do have a huge chance of surviving, and you will. You're strong."Clarke nods. "And I'm stronger with you."orClexa canonverse super clingy one-shot for an alternate ending for Season's 4 finale that airs tonight.





	from the ashes we will rise

Awesome.  
  
There's a huge timer next to her informing that the Death Wave is about to happen in half an hour, but she only has eyes for the radio in front of her. She anxiously settles herself in the chair and rests her elbows on the white and cold table that pretty much sums up Becca's lab, her hopeful eyes never leaving that trashy piece of radio.

Kane already contacted her to say that everybody in the shelter is going to be okay, including her mother, but Raven was supposed to contact her as soon as they reached the Ark to inform her that everything was okay too, and it's been two hours since they left.   
  
Raven should've contacted her already.  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes at herself. The only reason she let herself be left behind to test the nightblood was that she was trying to save herself this time, or lying to herself that it was the reason. 

It was never easy for her, all the weight of everything was always on her shoulders and since she landed on Earth she can't remember a single day that she wasn't feeling worried or having to make harsh decisions, and it left her no time to properly grieve or be thankful for Lexa. 

She couldn't spend another five years locked up and simply surviving when she has the chance of having a little break from everything and enjoying the wonders of the place where she met her soulmate, even when it means that she'll be the last person on the ground for a while. For a very little while. Maybe for minutes.  
  
And still, here she is. Spending her last minutes worrying about her stupid friends.

She leans her back on the back of the chair and loudly sighs. The reality that she could die in minutes without knowing that her friends are fine starts to kick in and her chest hurts.The reality of having a huge chance of dying alone hurts. It doesn't feel like she was thinking it would feel. 

She doesn't feel freedom, she feels emptiness.  
  
She thinks of getting up, going to the house to be laying in that comfortable bed that pretty much resembles her Lexa's bed when it happens, and it sounds like a good plan.   
  
_"Clarke, are you the-"_  
  
Clarke hears Raven's voice coming from the radio and she quickly grabs it between her hands to turn up the volume.  
  
"Hey, Raven, I'm here, " Clarke says, she closes her eyes and feels her heart beating way too fast, "oh, thank God."  
  
_"Slow down, I know you love us and miss us already but it's only been a while,"_ Raven says on the other line in a playful way, but after getting no response from Clarke, she says in a serious tone, _"how are you?"_  
  
Oh, I'm fucking awesome.  
  
"Good," she lies and forces herself to smile, "it's coming but I'm confident."

 _"Clarke,"_ Raven reasons, knowing that there isn't a single human being that wouldn't be feeling scared in a moment like this, but also not really knowing what to say to comfort her friend. _"What you're doing is amazing, you're amazing."_

 _"We're going to be with you the whole time,_ " Clarke hears Bellamy sadly saying and she smiles, but she hears something inaudible from Raven as a response to Bellamy and it makes the others laugh around them.

Clarke frowns, a little hurt that they're not taking the moment seriously because after all, Clarke could be dead in a few minutes. "What is it?"  
  
_"Clarke, it's pretty much amazing how much of a lucky ass you are,"_ Raven says, and it makes Clarke even more confused, _"you have no idea what happened up here."_  
  
_"Too bad for Bellamy,"_ she hears Murphy saying and Bellamy makes a sound of protest, _"here, press this button to talk to her."_  
  
**_"Clarke?"_**

The soft and shaky voice makes Clarke's heart stops for a second and then beat fast like it never did before. It's like she dies for a second and enters paradise in the second after, and it feels just like it.   
  
It can't be possible.  
  
**"Lexa?"**  
  
She feels her eyes tearing up and she covers her mouth with her hand, before holding onto the radio as if it was the most precious thing she has.   
  
And it actually is.  
  
_"Clarke, I'm here with you,"_ she hears Lexa saying and trying not to sound too shaken, _"I'm here, as I said I would always be."_  
  
"Oh, my God."  
  
Clarke hates that she's sobbing and it stops her from keep talking to Lexa, which is bad because she doesn't want to stop hearing her voice. But she just can't, she just holds the radio tight against her chest and keeps crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
It amazes her that their love is so deep that they can make it through anything, every time.

 _"Shh, you're safe,"_ Lexa sweetly says after a while, but it is still noticeable that she's crying too, _"You're so strong, I'm so proud of you."_  
  
_"We landed on a secret station, Polaris' twin station, it works as a lab too, it's like Becca's brain,"_ Raven explains, _"it happens that when the City of Light was destroyed, Becca sent the spirit of her last true commander here to help her operate inside my brain to help save our own butts again. That's why Becca persuaded me so much to come to space,"_ Raven says, _"she wanted me to rescue Lexa after being such a good help."_  
  
Clarke laughs at the vision of Lexa trying to operate machines and technologic stuff. "I'm proud of you all."

 _"You-I,"_ she hears Lexa saying a little bit away from the radio, _"I would like to ask for a little moment alone to talk to her, is that acceptable?"_  
  
Clarke hears no sound coming from the radio, and it means that they're discussing something that she can't hear.   
  
Clarke reasons that they're discussing how little chance she actually has of surviving and how to proceed on trying to calm her down, or something. But they take so long that it worries and annoys her.  
  
Until they make contact again.  
  
After Clarke hears her friends tell her their goodbyes for now and telling her that she's going to be okay, she hears a loud noise on the other side of the line, similar to the sound she heard that woke her up when she was coming to the ground for the first time, and she hears Lexa sighing loudly in the same second after it.

"Lexa," Clarke whispers, laying her head on the table, still holding onto the radio, "I'm scared."

 _"I know,"_ she hears Lexa whispering too, and it seems like she stopped crying. _"Don't be afraid, Clarke. We both know that you have a huge chance of surviving, and you will. You're strong."_  
  
Clarke nods. "And I'm stronger with you."  
  
_"We are a good team, indeed",_ she hears Lexa and she knows that the other girl's smiling, _"but I need you to do something for me."_  
  
"Anything."  
  
_"Don't look at the timer, close your eyes,"_ Lexa firmly says and it makes Clarke's chest hurt because she can tell by Lexa's voice that the time is coming, " _place your left hand on top of your right hand."_  
  
Clarke doesn't dare to do otherwise. "I did it."  
  
_"Great,"_ she sweetly says, _"now, gently squeeze your right hand."_  
  
Clarke frowns, but she does so. "Okay."  
  
_"Your left hand is me,"_ Lexa says and Clarke closes her eyes tighter and it feels so good that she laughs. _"I'm with you."_  
  
"I missed you so much," Clarke says after she hears a noise of a strong wind coming from the outside, and she's about to start crying again but Lexa stops her.  
  
_"I never had the chance of telling you how grateful I am for the day that you fell from the sky and somehow met me,"_   Lexa says, _"And saved me. You are my most beautiful weakness, Clarke."_  
  
Clarke holds her own hand tighter, waiting for something to happen since the timer is aggressively ringing an alarm, but the sudden silence coming from the radio is what hurts the most. She knows Lexa's as scared as she is, and she feels blessed for her still being strong for both of them.

"Don't stop talking to me," Clarke pleads. "Please."  
  
_"We will meet soon,"_ Lexa says. _"I vow to you that we will meet again. "_  
  
Clarke feels her skin getting warmer and her head hurting, and she hears another loud noise outside.

"Don't stop," she pleads.  
  
_"Wait for me, Clarke"_ , she can tell that Lexa is in despair. _"Raven told me that there's a house there where you are, a comfortable home. That could be our home. There's another rocket in Polaris 2.0 and I will come for you. Can you picture us in there?"_  
  
Clarke smiles when the image of her teaching Lexa how to live in a house like that appears in her mind, teaching her simple tasks such as microwaving food and watching TV. She happily laughs, ignoring all the noise from the outside and from the timer alarm.  
  
_"Clarke?"_  
  
Clarke smiles. "I can. It's amazing, Lex."  
  
_"Good,"_ Lexa firmly says, _"because that's what will happen. You made it, the Death Wave is gone."_  
  
Clarke hesitates, but she slowly opens her eyes, and although her head hurts so much, she breathes out relieved, her chest holding a feeling of happiness that she can't even process. She looks at the timer and it confirms her that the Death Wave is gone and she was supposed to be dead by now, but she isn't. She clumsily gets up from the chair and puts her hands on her head, looking around the lab to make sure that she's still real, she really is still alive.

She grabs the radio and presses the button.  "Oh, my god. Lexa, we did it!"  
  
And she gets no response.  
  
Clarke frowns, she presses the button again. "Lexa?"   
  
And again, no sign of Lexa. But before she could let her mind be taken over by thoughts that she had fantasized Lexa talking to her while she was on the edge of dying and other possibilities that would explain the unlikely chance of Lexa still being alive, the door that once held a rocked in the lab opens and when she turns to see it, Lexa's already running to her arms with a worried face.   
  
Clarke's legs feel weak, but she opens her arms for Lexa to jump in them and she holds her so tight that she lifts Lexa from the ground. She kisses Lexa's cheek again, and again, and again.  
  
"You did it," Lexa says as she moves away a little bit to see and softly caress Clarke's face, she anxiously presses her lips against hers for a little while before saying. "And I love you too. I love you too, Clarke."  
  
Clarke holds her in her arms again, because she doesn't want to let her go. She doesn't want to stop feeling her warm skin on her own, she doesn't want to stop feeling that she's here with her.  
  
It all just feels like a dream.  
  
Whoever said that heaven happens when we leave the Earth is so, so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what tonight's episode will bring, but don't worry guys, clexa will be endgame forever in our little gay hearts
> 
> amen
> 
> [ (find my clexa trash self here)](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
